


Millen's Raven

by TheycallmeGabriel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ???? - Freeform, AU, Alfred is a stud, Alfred is also afraid of everything, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF, BAMF Alfred - Freeform, BAMF Ivan, College AU, Cuties, Dorks, Ivan is terrifying, M/M, Multi, Student!America, Vampire!Ivan, Vampire!Russia, Vampires, college student Alfred, student!alfred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheycallmeGabriel/pseuds/TheycallmeGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred just wanted to study Russian literature. But instead, ended up stranded in a town that doesn't even seem to exist. After a string of disappearances throughout the town, heroic Alfred decides to venture into Millen Castle. What will happen when Alfred comes face to face with Millen's notorious violet eyed, sharp toothed Raven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Town Long Forgotten

Hidden behind a densely grown forest, deep within the Siberian confines of the country of Russia, lies a town said to be lost in time.  
Unpaved streets wove through the village, trapping the people of Millen like rats in a maze. Neighbors knew neighbors, children played with one another. All seemed as well as well could be in Millen. Other than the towns notorious, 'Raven.' No matter which direction the road was pointing towards, it seemed as though it had always wound up to the dark castle sitting upon a ghastly hill. The townsfolk had always gone to unbelievable limits to avoid a trip down the dark Boulevard leading up to Millen's castle. Or as the towns children often referred to, the Raven's nest.

Millen Castle had been there as long as most can remember. Seeming to spring up from the ground in one night, Millen Castle had always held that 'Scooby-Doo' mystery look to it. Sickly green vines, twisted and mangled, hugged the castle's outer walls and gates. Large, black gargoyles kept beady, unblinking eyes on the look out in case of unwanted guests. But it is what lives within that strikes terror into the hearts of the residents in Millen. Whispers could be heard throughout Millen, telling old tales and fables of the small town's thousand year-old guest. From the time Millen's castle had been built, young men and women, scaling from ten to thirty years of age, had gone missing without a trace, said to be taken by The Raven. Families would mourn their loss, have another child or two, and move on. This cycle had been going on for decades. Nobody left town, and in return, nobody moved to in. That is, until a twenty two year old English major decided to take a detour...

"The fuck..?" Alfred F. Jones, an English major transfer student from the states all but growled as his cerulean eyes scanned the foreign map clutched so irritably in his right hand. Sent by his professor to study Russian literature, Alfred jumped to the idea as was announced at one of his class discussions. It was an opportunity of a lifetime! To be able to study a county's literature in it's very birthplace was all but a dream. The young student had been working hours and hours at a time before he was finally chosen to take the three month trip to Moscow. After he had been late for his first flight, the blonde American had to take another plane to Saint Petersburg and drive the remainder of the way. The plane ride was smooth sailing, but unfortunately, the car ride proved to be anything but.  
Alfred had been learning Russian up until the trip, learning the basic 'What is your name', and 'How are you.' But the map he held was written in perplexed Russian far beyond the American's knowledge. "What in the name of sweet Lady Liberty-" Alfred's face contorted into a complex mixture of confusion and frustration as he looked from the map to the road. He was so caught up in his confusion, that he hadn't noticed the large fork ahead. Slamming on the brakes, Alfred tilted his head the slightest, glancing from the right path to the left, then to the map. Holding the map upside down, the young student narrowed his eyes before sharply taking a left down a mist-shrouded, what seemed to be, scenic route. 'Haha! This looks like somethin' from one of those cheesy, totally not scary, horror films!~' He thought nervously as the mist and forestry all but doubled. It wasn't until hours and hours of driving and a sudden shift of road texture that Alfred had begun to notice something was amiss.

"Okay... This isn't right.." Alfred whispered in a panic tone, his eyes reduced to small slits as he desperately tried to look past the fog. A loud, seemingly harmful noise irrupted from within the car's hood. "No, nonononono HELL no." Alfred chanted in his head as his foot repeatedly stomped on the car's gas and brakes. "NO. I KNOW HOW THESE THINGS END!" He squirmed around uncomfortably in the drivers seat as he turned the key over and over again in attempt to re-animate the car, with no avail. A pained groan rumbled in the back of Alfred's throat. Very hesitant and cautiously, the seemingly cursed man stepped out of his safe haven, and out into the darkened forest after the car had been put into neutral. The car may have been a rental, but the suit cases within were not; And like Hell if he was going to carry all of that. 'Id rather push the car.' Alfred thought bitterly as he began to push the car at a surprisingly quick pace. Growing up, Alfred had always been unusually strong. At times it was a nuisance but could also prove to be a blessing at a time like this. 'Pleasenozombies Pleasenozombies-' He began to chant incoherently as what looked like house lights came into distance. "Fuck yeahh!-" Alfred shouted, feeling both relieved and quite victorious. After a good ten minuets, Alfred began to near what looked to be a small village. Retrieving a map, Alfred calculated the time and distance he had traveled to give an approximation where he was using the map. With an almost perfect coordinate mapped out, he began to skim the map, only to find himself to be in a nameless town. "That's funny.. The town isn't even on the friggin' map. NOW how am I gonna ever know where I am..?" With a strained sigh, he gathered all of his remaining bits of energy to push the car towards what looked like a large sign. 'Millen.' Alfred decoded in his head, cerulean eyes struggling to read the foreign jargon behind a pair of icy-cold rimmed glasses.


	2. Bird's Eye View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan's been here a long time. That's nothing new.

Up in the highest towers of Millen Castle, florescent violet eyes glared down at the small town. For decades on end, Ivan would wait until sunset fell upon Millen; blanketing the town in mixtures of reds, oranges, and yellows. He would stand as still as a statue in Millen Castle's highest tower, glaring in downcast at the small fixtures and buildings littering the grounds. And for decades, Ivan would stalk incognito into the darkened streets, keeping a keen eye out for any potential 'prey'. Of course, as the years had gone by, the humans began to get smart. Often avoiding any trip through the town while the moon was high in the sky. But if the trip was proved to be crucial, they would resort to walking in pairs, making it difficult for Ivan to get a meal. But as sure as the sun would rise in the morning, one brave, näive soul would venture off into the darkness. And as sure as the sun would eventually set, said brave soul would belong to Ivan.

As the last sliver of sunlight diminished, casting a ghastly shadow upon Millen, Ivan could feel a humorless smile tug at the corner of his lips. The burning sensation ravishing the back of his's throat only grew as the sun went down, causing a snake-like tongue to drag across a pair of sharp, snowy white fangs at the thought of tonight's meal. The Russian vampire turned on his heels, mouth salivating slightly as he made his way down the winding, black Victorian staircase and to a pair of large, oak doors.

~Millen's Raven~

Ivan has been here for years. Decades. He's seen the same sunset so many times over, and the sunrise just as many times. The life he lived was full of pain and despair. Caught in his own pitiful thoughts, Ivan almost hadn't noticed the young girl tugging at his trousers. With a glare ready, he glanced over, only to see nothing but darkness. "эй, mister!" A small voice all but chimed out to the much older man. The glare quickly diminished, replaced with a curious, almost innocent look. Blinking slightly, Ivan glanced down at the young girl. She had cuts littering her small, fragile arms. Although weak, she looked strong willed, almost determined. Brown ringlets of hair fell on her scrawny shoulders, and bright green eyes, all though fixated on him, were far off and full of wonder. It wasn't so often that he saw such a small girl alone. Or one that spoke English. "Mister, do you know how much dangers are out here at night, huh? What if the Raven finds you?" The small girl almost glared at Ivan. 'Oh, this is going to be fun.' He thought to himself, a sly smirk tugging at his lips as he knelt down to the girl's eye level.

"Hmm. Da, but you should be worried for yourself, should you not?" The girl only stood there, a huff escaping her small, chapped lips. "Nyet. I have to get medicine for my брат. Therefore I have no choice." 'Hmm. This is new. I'll let this one slide..' Of course, Ivan wasn't always cruel and heartless. There were times where he let one live. "Why are you out here all alone? Do you not have parents to take care of your brother?" He asked with a questionable look, watching as the girls demeanor changed. He had hit a nerve. This girl looked to be about seven, and she was out here alone. Getting medicine. Judging from the girl's malnourished state and lack of guidance, Ivan came to the conclusion that the girl had no parents. "I do not need parents! Who are you to ask me all of these questions?!" She barked at him, anger clouding her features.

"How are you going to obtain this medication? From the looks of it, you can not even afford food." Ivan gave an icy smile, resting his chin upon the palm of his hand. Clenching her teeth slightly, the girl growled in a hushed tone. "Steal it. My брат needs it more than other people anyhow." Her arrogance was a bit surprising to say the least. "Stealing?" False horror sketched his face. "That is illegal, is it not? Maybe I should alert the authorities of your actions?" Ivan couldn't care less of the authorities, all he wanted was the look of terror in the girl's eyes. But alas, it didn't come. Instead, he was given a brave, almost heroic stare. "Da. Maybe you should." Instead, no emotion flashed in her eyes. He was a bit taken back by this, and even held a small shred of respect for her bravery. He had to thank her for humoring him. With a small smile, he reached into the confines of his pocket, pulling out 1534 ruble from his wallet. Ivan watched as the girls mouth fell agape, causing an arrogant smile to paint across his face. "Here. This should be enough to care for you and your брат." He dropped the money into the girls hand, taking note of the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. With a ruffle to her matted hair, Ivan stood before stalking off, hearing a the girl cry out faintly. "Большое вам спасибо, сэр! Я отдам тебе когда-нибудь!"

Deciding to just kill off a cow for the night, the Russian vampire stalked off back to Millen Castle to wait for the sun to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-
> 
> эй Hey  
> брат Brother  
> Большое вам спасибо, сэр! Я отдам тебе когда-нибудь! Thank you very much, sir! I'll repay you someday!
> 
> Sorry if my Russian is a bit- Well- Shitty.  
> I was just /Russian/ to get it done. 
> 
> Ha.  
> Word play.
> 
> Hetalia still isn't mine!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment to tell me if I'm doing alright.


	3. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred takes a bit of time to take a look around at the odd town of Millen, where he may just have to stay for a while. But maybe staying isn't exactly a good idea, especially when you are able to make an enemy within minuets of being in Millen. That enemy quickly becomes an unlikely friend, and Alfred finds himself a refuge with that new friend for the night.

After decoding the Russian jargon, Alfred finally had a name for the nonexistent town. Promptly after doing a small, joyful dance, the American student pulled himself together, mustering enough strength to push his rental car out of the street and into the tall grass. Deciding to come back for the cases later, he locked the car up and began his walk. A few minuets of walking and a twisted ankle later, he saw a small house. No, house would be an understatement. This was much closer to a shed. Lifting up a fist, he softly rapped at the door, calling out in an anxious voice. "H-Hellooo..?" Alfred waited for a moment, a paranoid feeling creeping up on him. Deciding that nobody was home, he gave a slight shrug before venturing off through the city. 'Haha! I betcha that I was knocking on a someone's shed or some...thi..' His thoughts were cut short at the sight of the other dwellings. It was then that he realized something. 'Holy shit! These people ALL live in sheds!' Alfred stood, mouth agape at the sight of the almost-mid-evil themed town. 'I know what's going on...' His cerulean eyes narrowed into slits. '...That car they gave me was a friggin' time machine! I have like, the Russian Tardis!' In a confused daze, the young blonde went on his merry way, stopping at a nearby house with it's lights on.

Giving the door a stern knock, Alfred admitted a manly (Yeah, it was the manliest) screech, clinging to himself whenever he heard a loud, rough bang coming from the other side of the door. "H-HEY! So not cool!" He huffed to himself before giving it another shot, knocking on the door. "Hellloooo..? Er- Алло? Есть кто дома?" Alfred spoke in broken Russian, trembling a bit. Before he knew it, the door was swinging open, and the end of a shotgun was in his face. Another manly screech later, Alfred had stumbled to the dirty ground, trembling from head to toe as he desperately began to scoot back and away from the elderly woman clutching the gun. "W-Wait! Uhh- H-Hе стреляйте!" Fear swept over him as the woman growled, and what looked like.. Tears? Were streaming down her face.

"Оставьте это место, вы монстр! Мы больше ничего не надо давать!" The woman frantically bellowed, trembling from head to toe. Alfred wasn't all too well when it came to Russian, but he was almost sure that she had called him a monster. With a confused and panicked look, he looked up, shaking his hands in defense. "I-I- I'm sorry if I scared you, u-u-uhh- я заблудился!" Alfred's eyes were wide with fear as the woman stomped towards him, gun cocked and loaded. "Open your mouth!" She demanded, looking as if she may break in two if she continued her trembling. A hopeful, terrified smile flashed on his lips for a split second. "Y-You speak English!" Alfred cried, violently shaking as the woman demanded once more. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" She yelled in a stern tone, shoving the gun into his face. Not wanting to get his head blown off, the young man obediently opened his mouth, revealing a set of perfect, pearly white teeth, clenching his eyes shut. 'I'm going to die here in this stupid, unmarked town..!' Alfred thought to himself.

All of the sudden, there was a commotion. The gun fell to the ground with a clatter. Opening one of his eyes to a slit, he saw the woman on her knees, face clutched into her hands. "М-Mне так жаль! I am so sorry!" Although her trembling halted to a stop, she continued to sob into her hands. Feeling sorry for the woman, Alfred released a breath that he hadn't realized he held in. In a quick motion, he was already by her side, patting her shoulder solemnly. "I-It's okay! Really!" The elderly woman looked up at the American, tears flooding her wise eyes. Blinking a bit, he offered the woman a bright, reassuring smile. At this, she could not help but smile back. "W-What is your name, traveler, and why have you come to this accursed place..?" Alfred bit his lip, desperately trying not to burst into fits of laughter. 'Dude, I feel like I'm in a damn movie!' A humorous voice called from the back of his head. "I'm Alfred. A student from America." He stood, holding his hand out to the woman. "I was drivin' to Moscow. I was havin' trouble reading the map, got lost, and ended up here."

The woman promptly took his hand, attempting to get her aged legs working once more. Still trembling slightly, she stood next to the tall American, flashing a sad smile. "You poor child.. You can call me Nana, if you like. That is what the rest of the town calls me by." Never in all of her years had she seen a more beautiful young man. So bright in every way. Sparkling blue eyes, and the brightest head of hair she had ever laid eyes on. There was something about this, Alfred, that tickled her in a way. Shaking her hand the slightest Alfred gave her the warmest, brightest smile he could manage. "It's a pleasure to meet ya, ma'am!" He chimed, chuckling the slightest.

"I am sincerely sorry for giving you such a scare. I have been, as you would say, on edge.." Nana's deep grey eyes seemed to darken, holding a saddened gleam. Of course, as you would imagine, the woman's tone slightly disturbed Alfred. Something did not seem right. In America, women normally do not freak out in such a way when someone simply knocked on their doors. Then again, everything about this town seemed much more different than bustling, busy New York. Giving in to his curiosity, he looked into the woman's eyes. "Why, if ya don't mind me askin'?"

Pain etched her features, struggling desperately to explain. "Everyone is always on edge.. It has been this way for a very, very long time. That is why you must leave immediately. You do not wish to be here, dearest Alfred." Small, creased hands came up to clutch the American's cheek. "You do not wish to have the Raven capture you. That monster took my Alyona, and you do not want the same fate that she had suffered." Although she had just met the man, Nana could already see to Alfred's soul. It was kind, brave, and bright. It would be a shame to have such a child be deprived of a prosperous future.

'Okay. Officially creepy.' Alfred thought to himself. As much as he would soon regret it, he found himself still asking.. ".. What monster?" A light bulb seemingly flickered on in Nana's deep, wise grey eyes. "Come child, come out of the cold. I will tell you everything.." She made a motion towards the hut, gripping his hand in her's. 'Why do I have a feeling that this is gonna lead to some freaky, Stephen King shit? Dear Lady Liberty, this is gonna be a looong three months..' He mentally groaned, wondering what was to come of Alfred and Millen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Алло? Есть кто дома?- Hello? Anybody home?  
> H-Hе стреляйте!- D-Don't shoot!  
> Оставьте это место, вы монстр! Мы больше ничего не надо давать!- (It's a big one!) Leave this place, you monster! We have nothing else to give!  
> я заблудился!- I'm lost!  
> М-Mне так жаль- I-I am so sorry!
> 
> Hetalia isn't mine. 
> 
> Again, excuse my shitty Russian-


	4. Enlightment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling in, Alfred has a chat with Nana about the town's tragic past, and what's revealed may be enough to give Alfred the permanent spooks.

One cup of steaming tea and a warm blanket later, Alfred had sat near Nana's creaking rocking chair, staring up with curious, cerulean hues. It had been one hour since their little scene with the shot gun. They've shared a nice little meal- (A meal that Alfred insisted on making) then became comfy beside the fire place. It was a nice little home that she had. Neat shelves stocked with priceless possessions, pictures of happy people. Though there were some minor details that struck the American as odd. Such as the plethora of crosses hanging. Every where. Or the small satchels of garlic pinned against the doors and windows. All of the doors and windows. Far too caught up in the dwelling's decor, Alfred almost hadn't even noticed that Nana was tapping on his shoulder. "Здравствуйте, Альфред?" The elderly woman mumbled in a quizzical tone, lightly rapping on the boy's broad shoulders. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. Just looking at your.. Garlic?" Alfred answered with a questioning tone, an eyebrow raised. "Ahh. It protects my home." Her took a grave sound, as if her garlic were a weapon of mass destruction. Alfred, sensing her seriousness, gave a look of curiosity. "Protecting you, from what?" He eyed Nana for certain facial expressions, but came up short.

"From the raven." Nana replied, voice laced with poison. "Foul beast he is.. Takes our children without mercy and gobbles them like Baba Yaga." This time, her weathered face gave a look of pain. Alfred began racking his mind for Baba Yaga. He's heard of the Russian folktale before. "Baba Yaga? The witch?" He inferred, giving a tilt of his head. Baba Yaga, the witch with steel teeth made for eating children. So whatever's freaking her out so much is being compared to a child-eater? Oh joy. "Da, the witch." She gave an abrupt nod before continuing. "But this monster is far more terrifying than even Baba Yaga." So, this thing's worse than a child-eating witch? Terrific. Just than a shiver riveted up the blonde's spine. "W-Worse, you say..?" Normally, Alfred wouldn't so much as believe in the stories that creepy old women tell, but this was something else. People don't react such as Nana did. To pull a shotgun out on him for simply knocking on her door? It didn't add up. Besides, by the way that his day had been going so far, a creepy monster of child-eating-people-stealing proportions didn't sound so odd.  
With yet another nod, Nana's face contorted into something dark. "вампир."

"... 'Scuse me? Did you just say, 'vampire'?" Alfred's voice, meant to come out mysterious and cool, instead came out dumbfounded. 'Of course. Garlic and crosses. Shoulda guessed.' He thought almost humorously. 'Yep. She's cray-cray.'  
"So that explains the crosses and garlic?" He mused, raising an eyebrow. "Da." Her voice came out irritated.  
"Nana, I don't mean to sound all douche-bag'ish, but vampires don't exist." His voice held a sound of sincerity, eyebrow quirked. Suddenly, Nana's once wise, tamed eyes became full of hurt and anger. "You do not believe me?!" Nana almost growled, jaw clenched.

At the sudden change in attitude, Alfred leaned back in defense. "Whoa, whoa! Not sayin' that I don't believe you!.." He batted his eyelashes, hands up to show that he meant no harm. "I'm just sayin', maybe there are other, more logical explanations for the disappearance of people..? A serial killer of some sort..?" Alfred offered, expecting the shotgun barrel pointed to his head once more.

With a shake of her head, Nana looked to the American with pleading eyes. "Explanations..? I have been in search for those for quite some time now, my dearest Alfred.. All that I have received was a broken heart, and a daughter stolen from me. This Raven, this Millen's Raven, has been here far too long to be human." She whispered, tone broken and pained. "A diary of my late бабушка have held secrets. Secrets of a castle and it's contents. It has told stories of villager's vanishing, only to find bodies drained of blood floating within our rivers."  
By the time she had finished, Alfred's face had became drained of all color. Impossible. Vampires were like, Scooby Doo. They were fake. Alfred was a student of literature to know the term vampire all too well. A term found in fictional stories.

But..

She looked so serious about this. So fragile and broken about his claim. A hero wouldn't make the elderly despair. Inwardly groaning, Alfred glanced over, into her eyes. "I guess you've got a point.."

Instantly, her eyes lit up with relief. Alfred was the only outsider that she's ever met. Nana did not want him to think her crazy. There was something about this boy that gave her a feeling of hope. That head of sunshine colored hair brought back memories of happiness. Those bright, pools of blue held a sophisticated, caring gleam. This boy was a sign. Compared to the dull browns and grays in Millen, Alfred was a bird singing songs of happiness in a battlefield. A red rose among a plain backdrop. It was a sign that it would all be over.

".. Come. Let us get to bed. We must rest." Nana spoke in a light, motherly tone, corralling him from the floor, to Alyona's room, and to her cot. Never once has anyone but Alyona slept upon that cot. Though deep down she knows that Alyona would have wanted nothing more. "Sleep, my dearest Alfred. Rest."  
A few utters of protest came from the American as he has been corralled into a dark, dusty room. "W-Wait! I need to know more-" But of course, there was no point in resisting. So, in that of a child's way, Alfred began to pout as Nana draped a blanket over his body, leaving with a few uttered words.

She watched as Alfred rolled over on his side with a yawn. "Спокойной ночи, юный герой. Мож смотрим вас, чтобы положить конец этой цепочки боли."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Здравствуйте, Альфред?- Hello, Alfred?  
> вампир.- Vampire.  
> бабушка- Grandmother  
> Спокойной ночи, юный герой. Мож смотрим вас, чтобы положить конец этой цепочки боли.- Good night, young hero. One may look to you to put an end to the chain of pain.


	5. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, Alfred has to play hero to a young girl with eyes the color of emeralds in the middle of the town square. But did his heroic actions get him in more trouble? How's he gonna get out of this one? A new friend is made, and Alfred takes time to reflect on his past before having to escape an angry village out to put a bullet through his skull.

A few grumbles of protest erupted from the young blonde as he was being shaken awake. "Hmmnn... Not now, Mattie.. I'll take you to IHOP later.." And with that, he rolled on his side, right about to drift to sleep when the feeling of a thousand icicles stabbing into his face caused his eyes to snap open wide. "Eck!" He screeched, flailing from the warm cot and onto the cold, cement floor. Alfred glanced around with panicked, widened eyes, golden strands of hair clinging to his drenched face.  
A small smirk played at Nana's lips as she watched Alfred flail around in panic. "Доброе утро, солнышко." She uttered brightly, a small silver bucket tucked neatly beneath her arm.  
After Alfred realized just where he was, he released a breath that he never knew he was holding in and slumped down on the cement. "So It wasn't a dream.." He uttered inaudibly, wiping the freezing water from his face.  
"What was that?" Nana asked lightheartedly with the raise of a single, silvery eyebrow.  
"Nothin'.. It's nothin'.. What time is it..?"  
"It is nine o' clock."  
"Damn.." At this, Alfred couldn't help but groan.  
Nana gave a curt nod as the smell of breakfast filled Alfred's nostrils, causing him to instantly perk up.  
"Do I smell eggs?"  
"Da."  
"I'm up."  
And with that, Alfred was already up and in the kitchen, the smell of food causing his stomach to growl loudly. Nana, taking notice of this, had scooped up a large bowl of eggs and handed it to the young American. Alfred had a twinkle in his eye as she handed over the bowl, mouth salivating at the delicious aroma. It took him until to realize just how starved he'd been. Learning that there was a murderous vampire running amok in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere, Russia really takes a toll on a guy.  
"Thanks a million!" He squeaked, quickly scarfing down the eggs.  
"Da, you are welcome." The elderly woman smiled gently as she took the time to eat her eggs, watching the other in amusement. He's a funny child.

After the food was gone (all thanks to Alfred) and the dishes were cleaned (again, thanks to Alfred) Nana had taken a seat at her rocking chair with an unamused Alfred at her knees as she combed out his matted mop of hair.  
"Aw c'mon, I mean to you really- OW! H-Have to do this?! I'm twenty tw- OW OW OW OW OWWWW!" Alfred moaned out in pain, a childlike pout on his lips.  
"Da, your hair is a mess." Nana gave another amused smile, a motherly look in her wise eyes. It's been so long since she's done something like this..  
"Hmph.." He grumbled incoherently. "What's the point, anyhow?!"  
Right as Nana was about to open her mouth to speak, there was some sort of commotion outside. Alfred's pout had all but disappeared, replaced with a look of caution. The unlikely pair glanced towards one another, heading to the window to peak out, only to catch sight of a small circle gathering among what seemed to be the town square.  
"Hmm.. There must be another disappearance.." She whispered lowly, eyes glancing up at Alfred. The look that she expected to see was one of sadness, but instead held no apparent emotion. Something must be wrong.  
That's when it happened.  
A young girl's scream pierced their ears, and before Nana had a chance to react, Alfred had already busted out of the hut, charging through the middle of the circle.  
Panicked green eyes met flaring blue as Alfred looked at the downed girl no older than nine, with a man's large hand twisted in her brown curls.

"Где ты взял эти деньги?" The man growled at the girl, yanking her harshly.  
A violent sob erupted from the girl's chest. "Э-Это был подарок от человека с фиолетовыми глазами. Я обещаю сделал не украли это!"

Maybe Alfred's reaction wasn't the best.. Maybe he should have thought twice before slamming his fist into the man's face.. But maybe Alfred should have done a lot of things that he had done.

Gasps could be heard rippling through the crowed as the man had been jerked to the ground by the blonde's punch, unconscious.  
Panting and heaving, young Alfred adverted his eyes from the man and to the girl, giving a hard stare. "You alright?" He breathed, extending his hand towards the girl.  
Her little heart pounded as she looked up at Alfred.  
"D-Da..." She all but whispered, taking the hero's hand in her own.  
That's when he flashed the most beautiful smile she's ever seen.  
All she could do is stare in shock as the man knelt beside her, gently wiping the tears from her face.  
"You sure you're going to be alright?" He asked in a stern voice, the smile not faltering in the least.

The large group of villagers stared with wide eyes at the stranger with golden locks and bright eyes. He definitely wasn't around here, and there wasn't anyone that had ever came nor left Millen in over a millennium. So nobody was surprised when a woman gave a deafening shriek.

"монстр!"  
"Wha-?" Alfred blinked in surprise as the townspeople began to wail and step away from the confused blonde. It wouldn't have been a problem for Alfred to explain himself, but the shotgun pointed at the side of his head said differently. He felt his breath hitch as he clung to the terrified child in his arms.

"Run." He whispered with determined eyes as he knocked the gun from the man's hands to the ground and took sprint with the girl gripping his hand.  
But of course, the men of the village were in pursuit, guns raised. What they weren't counting on was Alfred being so damn fast. Because before they knew it Alfred was far out of sight.

"D-Damn..." The American huffed, the sound of the young girl's wheezes next to him. "A-Are.. You okay.. Over there...?" He panted, half lidded eyes looking over at his new partner in crime.  
She gave a nod, breathing heavily. Who was this man...?  
"Good, good.." Alfred chuckled breathlessly with a weary smile.

At this, the girl couldn't help but smile.

~Millen's Raven~

While Alfred conversed with the girl with the emerald eyes, Nana had frantically looked around for Alfred. "Please be alright.." She chanted to herself absentmindedly. While on her search, she came upon a large gathering. The entire village seemed to be there.. Well, besides most of their best fighters. Probably hunting Alfred..  
"Пожалуйста..." She moaned, tuning in on the village's conversation.

(In Russian because I am too lazy to type that shit)

"Okay, listen up!" The village leader boomed, grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "This man is a danger to us all."  
A few "Yeah's!" and "Yes's!" erupted from the crowd. "Since our village was first established, there has not been a visitor, nor has anyone taken a leave. Do you know what this means?"  
The crowd roared, fists raised.  
"This means that we have finally found the Raven!-"  
"NO!"  
Before the villagers could cheer and rant, Nana's frantic voice ripped through the streets.

And everything fell silent.

With all eyes on her, Nana stood up tall and confident. "No."

Nana had always been a respected person in the village. Alyona was well loved, and since her disappearance, the villagers had done what they have always done when dealing with a disappearance; They watched out for her.  
So why was she sticking up for the monster who had taken her daughter?  
That question buzzed within' the minds of all the villagers.

"No?..." The village leader's face gave one of confusion, staring at Nana with much curiosity. No?

"Da... This man, he is not who you are looking for. He is not the Raven." She announced truthfully, body racking up violent tremors. "This is why you are to call off your search."  
"Call of out search..? This creature killed Alyona, and now you wish to protect it?.." A woman off to the side with a baby in her arms called out, a look of pain shown on her face.  
"Nyet. The monster that has killed Alyona is evil and dark. This man is not who you think he is.."  
"Then what is he then?"  
"... He is the one who is to save us." Her right hand gripped her left, radiating hope.

A few snorts and chuckles came from the crowd.

"This man's name is Alfred. And he has found his way to Millen. He is the first to come to Millen from the outside. He has told me of his journey." Nana gulped. "He does not bear sharp teeth as described in the diary.. He is a student from across the ocean. He is our savior. This boy is a sign.. I would like you all to think. This boy has such beauty...Have any of you seen such colorful features? If this man were a true monster, would he have gone through so much lengths, put himself in such danger, for the life of a mere beggar girl?"

Eyes adverted to the ground, and whispers emerged throughout. But a single calloused hand raised, and all motion stopped.  
"How are you so sure?" The man looked down with accusing eyes.

"This man showed no symptoms to the garlic that I had added to his breakfast." She knew that she couldn't use the fact that his smile made her feel as though they were all saved. Or the way that he walked with such confidence, or the way his rebellious cowlick bobbed when he laughed. They would only need the hard proof.

With this, the crowd went wild.  
"The boy who saved a beggar is to save us all?!"  
"A stranger?!"  
"What if-"  
"ENOUGH." A gravely voice erupted, causing the air to fall into a deep silence.

Nana looked up at the leader with hopeful eyes.

"Are you to be sure that this... Stranger, is our savior?" The gravely voice bellowed, his eyes fixated on her and her only.  
"I have never been so sure in all of my existence.." She whispered just enough for all to hear.

~Millen's Raven~

"So, Valya, huh?" Alfred asked with a bright smile, leaning against a nearby tree.  
"Da." Valya said with a giggle, staring up at the American with beautiful green eyes.  
"Well, my name's Alfred." The blonde piped up, holding his hand out.  
Valya looked up at Alfred, not able to tear her eyes away from his inviting pools of blue. So warm and full of promise..  
"It is nice to meet you, Alfred." She couldn't help but giggle once more when he took her hand in his, giving it a small shake.  
"So Valya, if you are comfortable with me asking... Why was that man doing that to you?" When he asked this, those inviting pools of blue became serious.  
"... They accused me of stealing money. But I didn't! I would never! It was a gift, it was given to me by the man with eyes of violet!" The young girl cried, becoming irritated. "My brother, if he didn't get his medicine, he would die! He is all that I have left.." A look that just screamed 'I want to give up' flashed on the young girls face.  
"..." Of course Alfred could relate. All he had was Matthew. He remembers the night that he lost both of his parents. There was a stove fire. Mom forgot to turn it off that night. He was barely seven, and Mattie had just turned five. The house was filled with thick smoke as Alfred rushed to his parent's room. 'Mom! Dad!' He remember the tears streaming down his face as he yanked their door open. That's when he saw it. Their entire room was engulfed in flames, and the smell of burning flesh was strong. They had both been burned alive in their own bed. The kitchen was directly below his parent's room, and must have made their way from the first floor to the second. He felt as though he was going to be sick. He almost wanted to give up, when Matthew crept into his thoughts. He braced himself before making his way downstairs to Mattie's room. Soft sobs could be heard from the other side.  
'Mattie! Hang on, I'm comin'!'  
'A-Alfie!' Matthew sobbed from inside of the room. When Alfred went to grab the door knob, it was scolding hot. But it didn't matter. Matthew was all the mattered. So he sucked himself up, letting out a painful cry as he gripped the hot metal, blisters already blooming on his hand. Once Alfred's eyes found Matthew's, they two embraced, making their way out of the back window before the flames could engulf Matthew's room.  
Once the police arrived, they had wanted to take both boys to foster care. But Alfred knew that they wouldn't be able to stay together, so they ran. They didn't stop, they just ran. They lived off of pity money, making their home in an abandoned house. They didn't have much and struggled to get though daily life. But Alfred managed to get them into schooling by some miracle, and ever since then, they haven't left one another's sides. Even got an apartment to share with the money they had from side jobs. Until the trip Alfred was taking for college...

So when Alfred looked into those emerald eyes, he felt for her pain.  
A single arm wrapped around the small girl, pulling her into a warm hug. "I know how you feel.. But you can't give up. Mattie- I mean, your brother.. He needs you." Alfred spoke in a comforting tone, resting his cheek on the small girl's head. "You're too precious for this world, kid.." He found himself saying the exact words his fourth grade school counselor said to him.  
She wished that she could stay in his protective arms for the rest of her life. She wished that he would take him and her brother in, wished she had a father like him.. But sadly, their sweet moment was ruined by rustling in the bushes.

Both looked up in panic.  
"Stay in here." Alfred whispered frantically, tucking her into a small opening in the roots of a tree.  
"Nyet! I won't leave you!" She cried out silently.  
"You stay here, everything's going to be alright. I'll lead them off. Your brother needs you.." He cooed, giving one of his loving smiles. "I'll be just fine." And like that, Alfred bolted. All of the commotion caught the search team's eyes. A few shouts and grunts erupted from the group as they chased after Alfred, not seeming to notice the young girl crouching within a small hole among the roots of a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Доброе утро, солнышко- Good morning, sunshine
> 
> Где ты взял эти деньги?- Where did you get the money?
> 
> Э-Это был подарок от человека с фиолетовыми глазами. Я обещаю сделал не украли это!- I-It was a gift from a man with violet eyes. I promise I did not steal it!
> 
> монстр!-Monster!
> 
> Пожалуйста- Please


	6. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter. Probably the shortest.

To be completely honest, Alfred wasn't entirely sure just how long he had ran.

It felt like hours to the exhausted American, but that couldn't have been right. The sun wasn't quite finished rising high into the sky. It barely looked as if it's halfway there, only shifted just a bit since he's woken up, giving it away that maybe hours had been wrong, and thirty minutes sounded more logical.

That still didn't change the fact that Alfred was exhausted and lost.

Large, ominous trees swayed indefinitely, framing the large, dark castle that had Alfred re-thinking his choice to run. There was this.. Malevolent aura that seemed to pour from every crevice of the structure, stirring feelings of terror into young Alfred's heart.  
"Okay, that's.. Not creepy at all." The blonde's murmurs had been laced-no, dripping- with sarcasm as he struggled to keep his cool while standing in the presence of something straight out of a F.W. Murnau novel. The snake-like green vines, dark gargoyles- And Alfred swears to the big man in Heaven that he can see a graveyard in the backyard.  
So, yeah- Typical haunted castle.  
That Alfred is so not going to.

All of these inner ramblings were cut short as soon as there was shouting heard. The voices hadn't seemed all too threatening- worried, even. But that didn't mean that it could've been a trap to lure the American in.  
So Alfred took off, breaking into a sprint once again as he unknowingly ran in the general direction of Millen's Castle before the men could stop him.  
Before they could warn him.

~Millen's Raven~

Heavy, shallow pants found their way out of Alfred's lips as he knelt on the castle's doorsteps.  
'It's just a normal, totally not-haunted castle.' A little piece of his brain supplied helpfully, despite the fact that he hadn't been convinced. The men had seemed to have given up, or had gotten lost in the woods like he himself had.

Or so Alfred thought, until the men were standing right on the tree line, panic written clearly on their faces as they had refused to step past the trees and onto the dirt walkway. One man shouted something, attempting to coax Alfred away, but it hadn't worked.  
For one in Alfred's situation, they must be treated like a wounded or terrified animal. Any wrong move, and he'd been gone before anybody could utter a single word.  
So when one brave, moronic man decided to take a step forward, Alfred had bolted, slipping inside of the castle doors before the word 'STOP!' could reach his ears.


	7. The Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's found himself trapped within the confines of Millen's castle without sight or vision. It takes a bit of effort and a debacle with wooden furniture before he could find a source of light.   
> The castle's inhabitant isn't very happy to have him here, and soon Alfred is sprinting for the door.   
> However, the coffee table takes it's revenge, and that little slip-up cost Alfred his consciousness, and may just cost him his life.

Alfred's chest fell and rose with shaky heaves, back pressed against the hard wooden door of the castle. Darkness enveloped him, a sickly sweet aroma filling his senses while more shouts and cries could be heard from the outside.  
Very slowly, he began groping around in the darkness before his hand made contact with velvety curtains. With caution, he pushed aside the dark fabric, watching with fear-stricken eyes as the men fumbled over themselves to try and approach his hiding place. Their movements were stiff and careful, and Alfred had noted how they never seemed to step over the treeline, immediately withdrawing when they became too close for comfort. Eventually, one man began barking orders, and one by one, they left. One smaller male lingered for a moment, staring with petrified wonder at the castle. It wasn't long, however, until he too had taken his leave, drawing a relieved sigh from Alfred.

"Damn.. Persistent, aren't they?"  
The blond spoke to nobody in general as he slumped to the hard floor, drawing both knees to his chest. The posture was adopted shortly after his parent's deaths. It calmed him, gave him a sense of security that only he could give himself.  
Cerulean eyes narrowed into thin slits as he attempted to make out the various dark shapes of furniture surrounding him. It proved a harder task than he'd originally thought as he stood on trembling legs.  
That sickly sweet smell continued to fill the American's senses, arms outstretched to watch out for any stray walls or pieces of furniture that might escape his knowledge.

A loud 'oof!' ripped itself from Alfred's chest as his shin made contact with a rather hard coffee table.

"Son of a-!" He gave a pained grunt, arms scrambling to grab a hold of his aching appendage. Damn he hated coffee tables.  
When he gets home back to Mattie, he's throwing out their coffee table.  
And every other coffee table he sees. Maybe he'll burn down the coffee table making industries for good measure.

Shaking those silly thoughts from his head, Alfred continued on his trek through the dark castle, a thought suddenly popping into his head.  
'It smells clean in here.'

At that, he couldn't help but swipe a finger across the offending coffee table, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as the digit came back clean.  
Odd.  
From the looks of the castle on the outside, the building must've been hundreds, if not thousands of years old.  
'How the Hell is this place even clean?'

Alfred stood there to ponder the thought a moment longer before continuing on, arms outstretched as his eyes adjusted to the darkness engulfing him from every which way.

"Wowza, it's hot as sin in here.." The words were spoken in a breathy whisper, one hand used to fan himself while the other got to work slipping off his trusty bomber jacket. It proved a rather daunting task in the darkness, but it wasn't long before he was free of the constricting leather, slinging it over his shoulder.  
'Why is it so hot in here? It's gotta be, what, forty degrees outside?' Very, very reasonable questions, Alfred's mind supplied helpfully.

~Millen's Raven~

The minuets flew by in a darkened blur before Alfred's eyes could adjust to the darkness, and another ten minuets before he was finally able to find his way out of the living area. A set of mahogany stairs beckoned to him, and it wasn't long before the blond began scaling them with careful movements. Once his dirty Converse sneakers landed at the top of the steps, he began to wander around the halls. There were doors every way he turned his head, and that really shouldn't freak him out as much as it did.

'Why is it so dark in here? It's gotta be, what, ten in the morning?'  
Again, Alfred's brain continued to supply logical questions to his situation.

All train of thought, however, went to a screeching halt as his eyes narrowed on a patch of sunlight flooding from beneath a door at the very end of the hall on the left.

~Millen's Raven~

"Okay. Sunlight, yeah. That's good, isn't it? 'Cause, ya know, after wandering around for a good fifteen, twenty minuets through this place without seeing one single damn bit of sunlight, this should be a good sign, right?"  
So maybe talking to himself wasn't the most sane thing in the world, but it kept him calm as he inched closer to the light.  
'Aren't you supposed to go away from the light?' Once again, Sherlock Jones is on the case.

Alfred didn't stop, however. As a matter of fact, he even began moving faster than he had been, and it wasn't long before his hand wrapped around the ornamental doorknob.  
That's when that sweet smelling aroma hit him once more, flooding his nostrils.  
'C'mon, Al. It's sunlight. Sunlight's never been a bad thing.'

The door opened with a quiet creak, leaving just enough room for Alfred's rebellious cowlick to poke through. The rest of his head soon followed, and once the door was open just enough, his eyes began to crinkle and narrow, adjusting to the light once more.  
Once Alfred's eyes had gotten used to the lighting, he stared into the room. The curtains were drawn open, allowing sunlight to stream through the old windows, causing shadows to spay out behind the minimal furniture sitting on the wooden floors.

And there, near the biggest window of all, sitting proudly on a small table, was..

A flower.

A sunflower, to be exact. Looking proud and healthy, it's vibrant colors bringing life to the dull backdrop of the rest of the room. And upon inspection, there seemed to be more of them inhabiting little pots near the rest of the windows. They were small, but beautiful. Well kept.

'Ghost caretaker?' It was meant to be a joke, but it immediately set Alfred on edge. Flowers don't just grow in pots like that all on their own. They needed to be taken care of, watched over. All of the furniture in the room was clean, just like the coffee table downstairs.

'Oh God, someone lives here!'

It was at the exact moment when said caretaker decided to make his presence known in the form of broad arms throwing themselves around the American's waist, constricting him like two vicious anacondas.

The action set Alfred into a panic, releasing a loud yelping sound as he began to struggle against his attacker's chest. The man was tall, he noted, attempting to wiggle his way out of the harsh hold.

"Let-Me-Go!" The American practically growled in panic, stomping down on the feet of his offended. The retaliation was enough to stun the other, and Alfred was going to use that stunned moment to his advantage.  
With his fist clenched and arm bent, he swung his elbow back to slam it into the other's face. The weight on his waist was gone, and it wasn't long after before Alfred was gone, sprinting back down the hall with renewed vigor.

~Millen's Raven~

Blond locks whipped wildly across his cheeks as he made a mad dash down the stairs and into the living room. There weren't any footsteps behind him, which he took as a blessing.  
'Maybe they hadn't expected me to be so freakin' awesome at protecting myself!'

It was, however, at that moment when the coffee table came back for it's revenge when he least expected.

Alfred hit the floor with a loud thud!  
The American student began spitting venomous profanities at the inanimate objects, turning infuriated pools of icy blue towards the table.  
"I will use your children as kindling! You, your children, your grandchil- Eck!"

He hadn't gotten to finish his heated threats to the coffee table as those broad arms swung around him, the owners giving a feral growl.  
Before Alfred could open his mouth to scream, a damp cloth had been pressed across his face, muffling any sort of sound. It smelled pungent, antiseptic almost.

The chemical on the cloth began to make his brain muddled and fuzzy, and it wasn't long before his vision became spotty and his body compliant and limp.  
Just before unconsciousness had dragged Alfred into her awaiting arms, he could've swore that he saw a pair of violet eyes staring back at him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Alfred's jacket looks like, par all of the gaudy patches, of course.
> 
> www.modaitalia.nl/nederlands/nickelson-mountain-police-black-heren-winterjas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Hetalia is not mine!


End file.
